The Truth
by Ketgirl1992
Summary: Megaman finds out that Roll is in love with him.He wants to tell her that he is in love with her two.But does he have the courage to tell Medi its over?Rated for swearing.R&R. AUTHORS NOTE!
1. Finding Out Part 1

_Disclaimer:I own everything……Shit i dont._

**Finding out part 1**

Megaman is sitting on his bed in his HP.

Lan is with Maylu to the mall(a/n uh-oh).

Megaman is waiting for Medi,they are going out to.

_Flashback_

"_I will see you in 45 minutes,Mega."Medi said._

"_Alright see you then"Megaman answerd._

_End Flashback_

Megaman sighed he is looking in a magazine about battlechips,but he doesnt read the words.

He,s thinking,thinking about a girl.

This girl has blond hair,green Emerald eyes and a pink suit.

Her name is:Roll.

She is the nat-navi from Maylu.

Megaman shakes his head:"Dammit dont think of your best friend,think about your girlfriend."

Medi was a girl with blue hair,a white dress till her knees and a white cap with her emblem on her head.

"She was beutiful but not so beutiful as Roll".

'DAMMIT'he curses out loud.

'What is it,megaman?'Lan asks.

Megaman didnt noticed that Lan was in his room.

Megaman looks up and answerd:'Nothing I saw a battlechip but he is to expensive,by the way how was your date?'

'Forget the date let me see the battlechip'Lan said quick.

'Ehh...'Megaman looks in the magazine "what now"he asks himself.

'O no is it this late? Medi is waiting for me.bye Lan'

Megaman logs out from his HP

Lan looks surprised.

**Net city**

'O no i have that date in 40 minutes,well i will just wait till i see her.'

'Hey Mega!'A girlish voice said

Megaman turned around

There she stood,the girl he cant get out off his head.

'Hey Roll' Megaman blushed

'Do you want to come to my HP?'She asked

'Yes id love to' He answerd with a smile.

**Roll HP **

Roll,s HP was big and pink,in the middle was a pink Databed with pillows in many colours.

Roll sat on her bed and signed to him that he may sit beside her.

He sat down and asked'So..ehh..Roll..how are you doing?'

'I am very good,what about you Mega?' She asked happily

'Good thanks' Megaman asked quick and nervous.

'Do want to something to drink?' Roll asked

'Ehm..alright'Megaman answerd blushing.

'It will take a time.make yourself comfortable,alright?'

'Yes i will,thanks'He answerd with a smile.

She smiled back.

'She has such a lovely smile' He tells himself.

When Roll was gone he lied down on the bed, when hi lied down he felt under the blankets that er was something under it. It was a pink dairy.

Megaman gasped:'What should i do'he asked himself.

Automatticly he opened the book and began to read,after a second or two his eyes widened.:'Is Roll in...'

Oops cliffhanger:P

A/N: I know its not very good,but hey it will be better i think.Please review it will make me very happy i will update tommorow.See Ya


	2. Finding Out Part 2

_**Disclaimer:I own everything……shit i dont.**_

A/N: i want to thank gilmaxter for my very first review i have got i mean it thank you.now go on with the fic.

**Chapter 2 Finding Out Part 2**

'Is roll...'Megaman was schocked

'Is Roll...in...love...with..'

Megaman put the Dairy away under the blankets where he got it.it was just in time because Roll came in with 2 glasses of cola and a plate with cookies.

'Here...enjoy'She said happily.

'Thanks Roll'He answerd with a love smile.

Roll and Megaman drinked the cola and ate the cookies.Roll was talking and talking ánd talking.But Megaman didnt care, he just stared lovely at her'She is so beautiful when she is talking'.

'Megaman?'Roll asked

'Hmm?'Megaman didnt stop looking at her.

'Why are you looking at me like that?'She asked a bit confused.

'Because you are beautiful' Megaman answerd in trance.

Roll giggled:'Because i am what?'

'Ehh..ehm..Nothing'Megaman answerd he realised that he was in trance and imidiatly he snapped out of it.

'I think i should go,Medi is waiting for me'

'Aww..Cant you...no go'Roll said dissapointed.

'Can i what?'

'No nothing go to medi'She said with a faking smile

'Roll...'Megaman stood before her with a caring face.

'Roll wath is it wath you want to say'

'Wel..maybe..you can come over tonight.'Roll looked at her feet

'Roll..'he said with a smile.

'Yes?'she asked timidly

'What happens when Medi founds out?'

'Finding what out?'Roll was confused.

'She will be really and i mean REALLY jeleaus ynow'Megaman answerd again with a smile.

'O..whatever..let her...'She was stopped with a kiss on the lips from Megaman,fireworks were going in betweeb them.he stopped the kiss and said:'goodbye Roll'.

'Goodbye Mega'Roll said dreamilly.

He logged out from het HP

'O..my..god'She murmered

'HE KISSED ME!'She yelled.

'Roll wat is it?'Maylu asked.

'Are you home?'

'Yes just 30 minutes ago'

'How was your date with Lan?'

'It was good..untill:'

_Flashback_

_'Lan where are you?'Maylu asked_

_After Lan and Maylu got in the Mall,Lan was inmiddiatly dissapearing in the Warehouse._

_'Lan Where...AHH!' Maylu screamed._

_Lan was looking in a dressingroom where a girl trys on a bra._

_'LAN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU ARE DOING!'Maylu yelled_

_End Flashback_

Roll giggled'Typical Lan'

'Well whatever...But you yelled something what was it?'

'Well Mega was here and'Roll began but was interuppted by Maylu.

'Oh boy what did you two done?'

'After we said goodbye to each other...he kissed me..HE KISSED ME MAYLU HE REALLY DID!'

'I am sooo happy for you' Maylu said with a smile.

'Thanks Maylu'Roll blushed a bit.

A/N:Next chapter i put some Romance between Megaman and Medi.I update tommorow. if you review it will make me very happy thanks. SEE YA


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Well hello everyone long time no see huh? xD**

**I just wanted to say that i am sorry for the ones who favorited,revieuwed or just waiting their asses off that i update this story xD**

**well anywayyy, i am now writing this note here and i was thinking...: "why not update it?"**

**sooo, I put a poll in my profile about this story and i wanted to ask you if you all could answer it please, a revieuw or a PM is also good, but i please need answers.**

**I am not in: Megaman anymore as i was but for you, i would like to make a change i am going to watch every episode of it again 8D**

**Anyway, please dont kill me xD**

**KAYTHXBAY**

**Mii-Chan**


End file.
